Misunderstanding
by fishae
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] "Aku benci kau Jeon Jungkook, aku ingin kita putus." KookV seme!kook uke!v
**Tittle : Misunderstanding**

 **Author : Fishae**

 **Fandom : BTS – Bangtan Sonyeondan –** **Bulletproof Boy Scout**

 **Pairing : KookV** **–** **Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung**

 **Note : WARNING ! KookV with Seme!Kook Uke!V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan lembut Jungkook mengangkat tubuh kurus kekasihnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Kedua kaki kekasihnya itu terbuka lebar diatas pahanya dan muka mereka saling berhadapan. Tangan kanan Jungkook mengusap lembut rambut coklat jamur milik namja manis di depannya.

"Aku benci kau Jeon Jungkook, aku ingin kita putus." Kim Taehyung, namja yang duduk di pangkuan Jungkook itu memukul-mukul lemah dada bidang Jungkook. Isakan masih terdengar keras dari kedua bibir merahnya. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, isakan itu sama sekali tidak berhenti dan malah semakin mengeras.

"Aku benci, aku benci." Mendengar isakan kekasihnya yang makin mengeras Jungkook dengan cepat menarik kepala Taehyung bersandar di bahunya. Meletakannya dengan gerakan lembut. Tangan kanannya mengusap sayang kepala Taehyung, mengusapnya penuh perhatian dan hati-hati, sedangkan tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Taehyung.

"Hyung aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu marah dan mengatakan kalau kau membenciku." Jungkook menghentikan sejenak ucapannya untuk menarik nafas, tangan kanannya masih setia mengusap lembut kepala Taehyung, sedangkan tangan kirinya sekarang sudah beralih fungsi mendekap erat tubuh kekasih manisnya itu. "Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa kesalahanku."

Ucapan penuh penyesalan terus terucap lirih dari kedua belah bibirnya. Kata 'maaf' dia ucapkan berkali-kali seperti merapalkan sebuah mantra, sambil mengeratkan pelukan tangan kirinya pada tubuh Taehyung. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia membuat namja manis dihadapannya ini menangis hebat seperti ini.

Angin sepoi-sepoi di taman belakang universitas yang mereka tempati ini mengirimkan rasa sejuk bagi siapa saja yang merasakan, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kedua pasangan ini.

Setelah ungkapan kata-kata maaf yang terucap dari bibir Jungkook, mereka tidak lagi berbicara apapun. Taehyung masih sibuk dengan isakannya yang perlahan mulai mengecil, dan Jungkook sibuk mengelus lembut rambut Tahyung dan tidak berenti mengecupi sayang rambut kekasihnya.

Taehyung perlahan menegakan kepalanya yang tadi ia benamkan di bahu Jungkook. Mengusap usap kasar wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya untuk menghilangkan jejak jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya. Sepertinya karna rasa kesal yang masih melingkupi hatinya, dia tidak sadar kalau sudah terlalu keras mengusap wajahnya dan mengakibat rona-rona kemerahan muncul.

"Berhenti megusap wajahmu dengan kasar seperti itu hyung, kau bisa melukainya." Jungkook dengan cepat mencengkram erat tangan Taehyung, hanya sedikit erat, tentu saja dia tidak akan melukai kekasih kesayangannya itu.

"Jadi kau masih peduli padaku hah?!" Taehyung berteriak emosi didepan wajah Jungkook. Lagi-lagi air menggenang tipis di kedua mata bulatnya.

"Sayang, memangnya sejak kapan aku tidak peduli denganmu?" Lembut, Jungkook menjawab dengan lembut semburan emosi Taehyung. Senyum kecil terpasang di wajah rupawannya.

"Kau selingkuh! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hah?!" Sekarang teriakan emosi Taehyung diikuti dengan isakan kecil. Taehyung benar-benar kesal sekarang, sampai-sampai air matanya keluar lagi membasahi pipinya yang sedikit gembil.

"Bukankah dengan kau yang selingkuh itu menandakan bahwa kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan perasaanku." Getaran suara lirih mengiringi ucapan pelan Taehyung.

"Selingkuh?" Kerutan didahinya menandakan kalau Jungkook benar-benar bingung sekarang. Siapa yang selingkuh? Dia? Selingkuh? Hah?! Oke dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang.

Taehyung kembali menangis hebat, dihadapannya sekarang Taehyung menangis lebih keras daripada yang tadi.

"K-kau masih berpura-pura t-tidak mengerti?" Saking hebatnya tangisan Taehyung, iya sampai tidak bisa mengontrol nada suara dan pengucapannya. Dia berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Nafasnya mulai pendek, sepertinya karna terlalu keras menangis dia juga tidak bisa mengontrol nafasnya sendiri.

"Sayang kau bisa memukulku atau memakiku sepuasmu sesudah ini, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Kau membuat nafasmu jadi tidak beraturan." Jungkook mengusap dada Taehyung dengan lembut, berharap tindakannya itu dapat membuat nafas Taehyung kembali normal. Kerutan khawatir terlihat jelas di dahinya. Demi tuhan, dia rela dimaki habis-habisan setelah ini, asalkan Taehyung menghentikan tangisannya sekarang. Dia benar-benar khawatir. Ah, untungnya taman universitas mereka sekarang sedang sepi, hanya satu atau dua orang saja yang lewat. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka akan mengira bahwa Jungkook adalah orang jahat yang membuat seorang namja manis menangis.

Perlahan Jungkook memindahkan tubuh kurus Taehyung disamping tubuhnya. Isakan hebat masih saja belum berhenti, dan nafasnya pun masih berhembus tidak teratur.

Setelah memindahkan tubuh kekasinya, Jungkook perlahan berjalan kedepan dan berjongkok tepat dihadapan Taehyung. Sekarang Jungkook harus mendongak jika ingin menatap wajah Taehyung. Kedua tangan gemetar Taehyung ia genggam erat, menautkan seluruh jari-jari Taehyung di jari-jarinya seakan jika ia melonggarkan genggamannya sedikit, Tahyung akan menghilang pergi. Perlahan, Jungkook membawa kedua tangan bergetar Taehyung kedepan bibirnya. Dengan penuh perasaan, Jungkook mengecupi lembut tangan Taehyung. Mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya dengan kecupan kecil yang ia berikan. Seakan-akan kecupan itu dapan mengantarkan perasaan sayangnya pada kekasih manis dihadapannya yang sekarang sedang berusaha menghilangkan tangisnya.

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, Taetae, sayang. Aku tidak tahu kau mendengar berita sialan dari mana yang mengatakan kalau aku selingkuh, tapi kau harus tau." Tangan kurus Taehyung ia bawa kesamping pipinya, mengusap-usap lembut tangan berkulit tan itu di pipinya. Merasakan nyamannya tangan sang kekasih yang telah menemani hidupnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Jika didunia ini hanya tersisa satu orang dan itu bukan kau, aku akan lebih memilih untuk sendirian seumur hidupku daripada aku harus berpasangan dengan orang selain kau." Senyum lembut ia pasangkan diwajah tampannya.

Taehyung sendiri, sekarang ia sudah memfokuskan kedua mata dan telinganya kepada Jungkook, menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya yang terasa menggantung dan berharap semoga saja pipinya tidak bersemu merah. Tidak untuk saat ini, dia benar-benar tidak ingin bersemu diasaat-saat tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Bahkan sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melirik yang lain selain kekasih menggemaskanku ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan si manja Kim Taehyung, si alien Kim Taehyung, dan si tukang merajuk Kim Taehyung." Ia melanjutkan dengan tegas dan kemudian terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri yang ia lontarkan diakhir.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook jadi maksudmu aku ini manja, lalu tukang merajuk? Dan apa-apaan maksudmu alien hah? Kau pikir aku ini berasal dari mars?!" Seolah kata-kata 'aku benci kau' atau 'aku ingin kita putus' tidak pernah terucap dari bibirnya, sekarang ia malah sibuk memukuli kepala Jungkook dengan tangannya yang ia tarik dari genggaman sang kekasih. Dan seolah isakan hebat yang ia keluarkan tadi tidak pernah terjadi, sekarang bukan isakan lagi yang keluar dari bibirnya melainkan gumaman geram dan hasrat untuk memukul kepala kekasihnya lebih keras lagi.

Dengan mudah Jungkook menangkap tangan kurus Taehyung dan kembali menautkan jari-jari mereka, sebelum Taehyung akan benar-benar membuat kepalanya memar. "Seperti biasa, mood Kim Taehyung yang menakjubkan." Bukan tanpa alasan Jungkook mengatakannya, seperti yang tadi ia lakukan. Kim Taehyung akan menangis lalu tiba-tiba melupakan apa yang ia tangisi dan kemudian dia akan melalakukan hal lain. Seperti yang tadi ia lakukan, memukul kepala Jungkook hanya karna menggodanya sedikit.

"Dasar tukang selingkuh menyebalkan." Taehyung mendengus keras sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping kanan, menghindari bertatap muka dengan 'si tukang selingkung menyebalkan'.

Oke sepertinya ada yang harus kita luruskan disini. Sepertinya tadi Jungkook telah melupakan kesalahpahaman sialan yang telah membuatnya sedikit kerepotan.

"Nah sayang, sepertinya ada yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang. Meluruskan sebuah kesalah pahaman mungkin?" Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak seperti pertanyaan. Mungkin lebih baik jika disebut pernyataan.

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula berjongkok didepan Taehyung dan berpindah untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada **–** " Belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tangan sudah mengangkat sedikit tubuh kurus itu dengan mudah keatas pangkuannya. Mengeluarkan protes atau umpatan pun percuma, itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Karna sekarang Jungkook sudah melingkarkan dengan erat dan kencang kedua tangannya dipinggang Taehyung. Posisi Taehyung yang menghadap kesamping juga memudahkan Jungkook untuk memberikan sedikit ciuman kecil di belakang lehernya. Wangi shampoo kekasihnya langsung menyapa indra penciuman Jungkook. Memberikan sensasi nyaman dan menyenangkan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diluruskan, aku sudah melihat buktinya. Bukti kalau kau selingkuh?!" Mengencangkan suara saat berbicara mungkin cara yang lumayan ampuh untuk menghilang kegugupan yang perlahan menggerogoti. Terbukti dengan Taehyung yang perlahan mulai bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya karna namja yang memangkunya ini dari tadi tidak berhenti untuk mengecupi belakang lehernya.

"Bukti? Kau melihat bukti yang mengatakan kalau aku selingkuh?" Sepertinya pernyataan dari Taehyung barusan membuatnya terheran-heran setengah mati. Jungkook menghentikan kecupannya di belakang leher Taehyung dan memandang heran kekasinya yang sekarang sudah menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Tepat dihadapan wajah Jungkook.

"Iya, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat foto yang menampilkan gambarmu dan seorang wanita didalam sebuah cafe sambil berpegangan tangan. Aku melihatnya Jeon Jungkook. Aku benar-benar melihatnya?! Aku melihat kalian sedang berpegangan tangan di foto itu. Aku memang tidak mengenal siapa wanita itu. Tapi aku tahu, dia juga salah satu mahasiwi di kampus ini kan?! Atau jangan-jangan dia teman satu kelasmu, dan kalian memang sering bermesraan saat didalam kelas?! Cepat jawan Jeon Jungkook?!" Taehyung memukul-mukul kedua bahu Jungkook dengan keras dan brutal, menimbulkan sedikit efek yang lumayan sakit.

"Wanita? Berpegangan tangan? Cafe?"Jungkook brusaha menggali ingatannya dan mengingat-ngingat apakah dia memang pernah bertemu dan berpegangan tangan dengan seorang wanita di sebuah cafe.

Senyum lebar tiba-tiba saja mengembang di bibirnya. Dia ingat sekarang, wanita, berpegangan tangan, dan cafe. Itukan kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

"Jeon Jungkook! Kenapa kau malah tersenyum menjengkelkan begitu. Berarti memang benar, kau memang berselingkuh kan?" Taehyung berteriak marah dihadapan wajah Jungkook. Genangan air –lagi lagi- menggenangi mata Taehyung. Siap untuk meluncur jika saja sebuah kecupan sayang didahinya tidak membuat kedua pipi itu memerah samar.

"Baiklah. Aku memang bertemu dengan wanita itu disebuah cafe didekat rumah Jimin. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, kami memang berpegangan tangan. Tapi sayang, bukan aku yang memegang tangannya. Itu dia yang memaksa untuk memegang tanganku. Dia mengajakku bertemu disebuah cafe kemarin sore. Dia bilang dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku bahkan mengajak Jimin kemarin, kau bisa bertanya dengannya jika kau ragu."

Taehyung hanya diam mendengar penjelasan panjang yang Jungkook ucapkan. Matanya menatap dalam mata Jungkook untuk mencari setitik kebohongan. Tapi nihil, yang dia lihat hanya tatapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa, kenapa dia mengajakmu bertemu?" Taehyung mengatakan rasa penasarannya denga suara yang lembut dan pelan. Sekarang ia sedikit merasa bersalah terhadap Jungkook karna sudah membentaknya tadi.

"Dia ingin menyatakan perasaanya padaku, dan dia ingin memegang tanganku sambil menyatakan perasaannya. Dia bilang, itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya. Karna setelah itu dia akan benar-benar melupakanku rasa sukanya padaku."

"Oh, begitu." Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Jungkook. Melihat kekasihnya menunduk dalam sambil memainkan kancing bajunya benar-benar menggemaskan. Oh, sepertinya ada yang merasa bersalah disini.

"Hanya itu?" Jungkook menaikan kedua alisnya menggoda.

"Mian, kau benar. Aku memang manja, dan tukang merajuk. Seharunya aku bertanya padamu dulu, bukannya langsung menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku ini memang bukan kekasih yang baik. Aku selalu saja bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

"Hei hei, kenapa jadi sangat dramatis begini hm? Siapa bilang kau bukan kekasih yang baik? Aku suka Kim Taehyung yang manja, tukang merajuk, aneh, atau apapun itu. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, aku akan memilih untuk sendiri jika saja didunia ini hanya tersisa satu orang dan itu bukan kau." Jungkook mengangkat dagu Taehyung agar mendongak menatap wajahnya, dan punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah halus kekasihnya.

"Ini juga salahku, seharusnya kemarin aku memberitahu mu. Maafkan aku."

"Aniya, kau tidak salah." Taehyung menyandarkan dagunya di bahu dang kekasih. Menikmati usapan sayang diatas kepalanya dan kecupan lembut di belakang lehernya.

"Baiklah baiklah, apakah kita harus pulang sekarang, ini sudah jam 5 sore. Kelasku sudah berakhir sejak tadi sepertinya."

"Aniya, aku ingin seperti ini saja Jungkook, aku lelah sehabis menangis tadi. Aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur, mataku rasanya berat sekali." Taehyung menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook dan kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di sekeliling leher Jungkook. Angin sepoi –sepoi ditaman ini benar-benar sejuk dan membuatnya mengantuk.

"Arraseo, tidur saja, aku akan menjagamu." Usapan pelan Jungkook mengiringi dengkuran halus kekasih manisnya.

"haha dasar, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih muda disini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Jeng jeng /BGM horor/ (?)

Halo, saya balik lagi nih membawakan ff KookV yang abal-abal dan bikin muntah/apa/

Yaampun, masih banget ya buat yang udah ngereview di 'Fever' makasih makasih makasih banget saya girang banget pas bacanya. Semua Review kalian di 'fever' semuanya udah saya baca oh iya, buat yang minta squel nanti dipikirin lagi deh yha.

Yaudah, Cuma segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Takut kebanyakan nanti bikin mau muntah/ga/


End file.
